


Sensual Lover

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Embedded Images, M/M, PornGifs, fem!Lindir, slow fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Elrond takes it nice and easy.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Kudos: 8





	Sensual Lover

**Author's Note:**

> You will have to right click on icon then 'open new window' to view gif.

The peredhel sinks in deep before easing back out. He likes to take his time and watch the way his cock dissappears into Lindir's folds of flesh, how it expands around his girth, how it gapes in his wake. His healer's mind always observing, asking and guessing. His fingers kneading, plucking, spreading, probing and sometimes scratching.

Lindir loves to be his sweet little guinea pig, squirming under her healers hands. She will let Elrond do anything to her in the bed, pain as well as pleasure without question. The slow burn of his girth is killing her slowly. She wants to come, now! But she can't, not until Elrond becomes bored and wants to move on. That's a rather good thing, come to think of it. The peredhel's constant curiosity will prolong this secret liaison throughout the night. Right now Elrond is enjoying the feel of his crown playing at Lindir's entrance.

The entire act of having sex intrigues Elrond. Smelling the raw essence of your lovers core. Tasting the sweat of flesh, saliva of the mouth, milk from tits, semen from a cunt or cock even traces of feces from the ass is so provocative to him. How it feels is the best part. Depending on the mood, the place and emotions the sex can be hard, passionate and quick or slow, tender, calm and carefree. Elrond prefers the latter, never been one to rush things.

Soon enough Elrond's curiosity fades away to his rising desire. His cockhead carves into Lindir's moist flesh. He sighs breathlessly as the narrowness retards his penetration. Bit by bit he attempt to chisel his shaft deep within her mold. Once he touches the bottom he breathes in deeply before dragging his cock in and out.

Lindir maneuvers his hips creating a very arousing rhythm between themselves. Elrond carries on fluidly, filling Lindir repeatedly until her walls begin to cave in around his shaft.

The man swears, feeling the pent up energy condensing down to a singular point.

"Yes." He hiss. He humps deeper. Stifled mewls, seeps from the minstrel nose as she nears her climax. The heat. The passion. The gravity of his affection for her cause him to implode, falling helplessly into her vice-like hold.

He stills, spilling his seed into her creation. Thrusting deeper and deeper with each stream of semen. His stuttering gasps sounds improper to his ears. "You are intoxicating." He rasps settling down on top of Lindir to give her an extravagantly lush kiss.

He tenderly tugs his soft cock from Lindir's little cubbyhole then bundles Lindir up into a hug before drifting into a restful slumber.

~ Fin ~


End file.
